bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jubileus, The Creator/@comment-73.54.211.146-20141102040437/@comment-1661895-20141203214948
I'm going to repost my previous answer to this hypothesis from the Aesir page to try and explain how this is not correct based on what the games tell us: Aesir was the creator of the human world, not the entire universe, the Trinity or Sheba and Jubileus. Luka explains that the 3 realms needed rulers after they were split into 3 because they were pure embodiments of light, darkness and chaos. Whilst Paradiso and Inferno were given form by the powers of the angels and the demons, the chaotic realm was given shape and form by the powers of Aesir's visions. When Luka says Aesir is the "true creator", he means that Aesir is the one who gave the realm of chaos order and structure and created the human world as we see it. Unlike how the previous game implied it was Jubileus, the "true creator" of the human realm was indeed Aesir. Loptr's goal was never to reunite the Trinity of Realities, neither was that the case when he gained Aesir's power. He specifically states that he shall "rule over this world as time demands it". He doesn't say "all worlds" or "the universe", it's a specific reference to the human realm. He wanted to rule over the human realm like a celestial dictator, make all of the humans obey his every whim because he was evil unlike his original self. Aesir originally pitied the humans for their lack of free will and ability to choose which is why he split his power into the Eyes of the World in the first place. Technically, Balder's plan was never to reunite the Trinities either, not completely. Because of the corruption from Loptr's essence, his views fell more in line with what the angels ultimately wanted when they tricked him into starting the Witch Hunts. They believed that the Eyes should only belong to Jubileus because of their power, because they wanted Paradiso to become the dominant realm of the Trinity. If the 3 realms were united by Jubileus' new power from the Eyes, then Paradiso would gain dominion over the universe. It wasn't to reunite a 4th god on top of the 3 rulers that already exist. When Loptr explains that Aesir was split apart, he's not talking about Aesir being originally part of a creator of everything and being split when the Trinity was formed. Jubileus, Sheba and Aesir were not once a single being and nothing currently in the games suggest that they were. They were either born when their realms were formed or forced into their ruler status after the events of the First Armageddon. Jubileus is stated to have been present during the events of the First Armageddon: ("As a result of the cataclysmic events of the ancient First Armageddon, of which she sat at the very apex, Jubileus was forced into dominion over the world of Paradiso..."). Queen Sheba was born as Jubileus' counterpart when the First Armageddon created Inferno: ("When the cosmos was split into light, darkness and the chaos in-between, the incredibly powerful Sheba was born alongside the darkness controlling the world of Inferno."). Aesir himself ruled the chaos long before the humans gave him a name and none of these 3 legends mention them being a singular being at one point: ("The three worlds all needed rulers. Most of all, ours. And the one that ruled the chaos became known as Aesir.") Luka explains that no-one knows what the struggle that caused the Trinity was and all we know was that it was called the First Armageddon. There is no mention of another higher god above these three rulers. Whilst you're correct in saying that Loptr, with the power of Aesir, wanted to be the supreme ruler of the human realm in an evil manner, Aesir was still the one who originally created it which is why he's called the "true creator". After it was originally implied to be Jubileus, it makes sense to call him that.